The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to an improved surface mount board-to-board connector having power leads integrated with the connector.
Board-to-board connectors for electrically connecting a pair of parallel circuit boards or members are well known in the art. These board-to-board connectors typically utilize two opposing connector components mounted to respective opposing surfaces of the circuit boards and which project away from the circuit board mounting surfaces. One of the connector components is a male member and includes a plug member, while the other of the two connector components is a female member and includes a receptacle. The male plug member fits into the female receptacle in order to connect the two circuit boards together.
Board-to-board connectors further include a series of electrical terminals disposed in the two interengaging male and female connector components which contact each other when the male member is fitted into the female receptacle. These terminals have tail portions which extend out from the bottom or sides of the connector for subsequent positioning thereof either through holes in the circuit board or for engaging a like number of electrical contact pads, or traces, formed on the surfaces of the respective circuit boards and are subsequently soldered thereto. This latter mounting method is referred to in the art as surface mounting.
The contact terminals of surface mount board-to-board connectors extend along the length of the connectors and thus, the number of circuits that a surface mount connector can accommodate is limited by the length of the connector. The trend in modern electronic devices is toward miniaturization. Space on circuit boards used in electronic devices is at a premium, and whenever space is opened up on these circuit boards, the possibility of either decreasing the size of the electronic device or adding other circuitry beneficially increase.
Heretofore, the power supplied to the various circuit boards in electronic devices has been accomplished through separate power leads. These power leads have utilized separate power connectors where two power leads are held within connector housings and engaged together. These power leads require separate connectors, and hence take up valuable space on the circuit boards of electronic devices. In the alternative, identical terminals have been utilized for both signal and power/ground. However, due to the trend towards miniaturization, many of these terminals must be utilized in order to achieve the power/ground function.
The present invention provides benefits over the prior art practice of utilizing separate circuitry and power connectors by providing a connector which has one or more power-connecting portions integrated therewith, thus permitting the consolidation of power connections into a circuitry connection, and therefore resulting in a beneficial saving of space in an electronic device circuitry board. As operating voltages of electronic devices drop, such as in computers, the operating current increases. The present invention permits the use of high density, close pitch signal terminals with printed circuit boards requiring high current.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved board-to-board connector which incorporates power terminals in portions of the connector previously unutilized for connecting purposes.
Another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved board-to-board connector assembly having a male connector component and a female connector component, the male connector component having two elongated connector housing bodies interconnected at opposing ends, the female connector component having two elongated connector housing bodies interconnected at their opposing ends, the interconnection being accomplished by way of interconnecting bridging members which include power connections formed therein.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a board-to-board surface mount connector having male and female dual interengaging connector housings, the male and female dual connector housings being interconnected by transverse spacer members, the spacer members including at least one power lead extending therefrom and at least one power receptacle disposed therein, the power lead and receptacle engaging each other in electrical contact when the male and female dual connector housings are interengaged.